Cafe Del Riccio
by lucidose
Summary: Cafe Del Riccio; one of the most recommended and famous restaurants in Italy, owned by one Hibari Kyoya. The staff were all handsome, perfect at their jobs and definitely contributed to its reputation. Though, at first glance, Tsunayoshi Sawada seemed to be the exception to rule... but it's okay because his boss and his staff are in love with him! AU TsunaAll
1. Introduction

Tsunayoshi Sawada had moved to Italy after he escaped high school and had gone straight into a prestigious cooking program. The chef he trained under had not expected much from the boy as he was one of the clumsiest people he had ever met. Still, the chef gave him a chance and he was not let down. Tsuna ended up being an excellent study. Seeing the boy create food was worth having to line the entire kitchen with ultra-slip proof flooring.

Tsuna worked as a waiter during his off time to pay for the program at a few different restaurants, but it hadn't worked out for long because he was mistake prone on the floor. He would both trip over a loose rug and spill an entire platter or accidently pour wine all over an important customer. With each time he was let go and fired, the boy just told himself that soon he would be able to be in the back, cooking and in his element.

He survived the two year program and got an amazing recommendation from the chef. Even with this, Tsuna was not expecting to get a job as a chef just yet. He thought he would have to work his way up to the position in a new resturaunt, probably starting as a dishwasher or a food prepper.

But his roommate and best friend Gokudera worked at one of the most famous restaurants in Italy as a bartender. He put in a good word with the owner, one Kyouya Hibari. He even gave the man a copy of the reference letter. Gokudera didn't tell Tsuna about it immediately, but when he did, Tsuna didn't expect anything from it.

But then Kyouya called, saying there was an opening for head chef in his restaurant and if Tsuna could get there in thirty minutes and prepare a course for the owner, he might give him the job.

Tsuna was there in fifteen.

Hibari didn't think much of the brown haired boy when he walked in, which was not a good sign. Everyone who worked at his restaurant turned heads. The staff at the restaurant were all handsome, perfect at their jobs and definitely contributed to its reputation.

But then Tsuna smiled brightly at Hibari as he shook his hand, flushed and a tad out of breath from running.

Hibari was stunned, but he didn't let it show. He showed Tsuna the kitchen and asked him to prepare something, it didn't matter what. Tsuna looked through all of the ingredients and decided to make a nice, creamy seafood bisque. He made a pot of it and made a bowl for Hibari with a crustini on the side, browned with butter and saffron.

He presented the dish to Hibari and sat across from the male nervously as he watched him eat. While the boss sampled his cooking, the brunet had a moment to look around.

He saw Gokudera at the bar, cleaning some glasses. Leaning against the bar and scribbling in a book was a tall Japanese boy in his early twenties. He had an apron over his shoulder and it looked like he had just finished a shift in the kitchen. His face was open and friendly, his brown eyes sparkling.

It was then that Tsuna realized the restaurant was empty. Had they closed just for Tsuna to have this interview? It seemed like it. There hadn't been anyone in the kitchen when he was cooking…

He saw a bus boy in his teens wiping down tables and getting them set with table clothes and cutlery. He looked like he had no problem getting a date and like he was a total flirt. The word Casanova came to Tsunas mind.

He saw a waiter pass boy with short white hair and a bandage over his nose. He was wearing the waiting staffs uniform; black pants, white shirt, and black vest. He walked over to the bar and remarked about the extremely good smell of whatever had been cooked to Gokudera and the tall boy.

Tsuna looked toward the back as the door opened and in walked a tall, extremely good looking man. His long blue hair was pulled back into a low ponytail except for a bit that was cut sort at the top of his head. His eyes are what brought Tsuna in. There were red and blue. He had never seen anything like it. He was wearing the waiters uniform, but his slim back tie was loose around his neck and the first couple buttons were undone. Tsuna wondered if he always looked like that, or if he had just gotten back from a break.

As Tsuna turned back to Hibari, he realized that the owner was talking to him. "—bite you to death if you fail my restaurant."

Tsuna blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehm… I'm sorry, I didn't… hear you…"

This irked Hibari, but that blush… the raven haired man shook his head. "I said that you are hired, but if you fail my restaurant, I will bite you to death."

"I'm hired!?" His jaw almost dropped in shock. He quickly recovered. "I promise I won't let you down!" He had just gotten hired as head chef!

In six months' time, Tsuna was fully integrated into the Café's family. He came to know all of the employees of his work. Some of them had been surprised at first that Hibari had hired him, but his infectious personality had gotten ahold of all of them and wouldn't let go.

The waitstaff was comprised of Ryohei, who spent his off hours teaching boxing at the local gym. Then there was Chrome, who was the hostess in the front. She was a nice girl who was studying psychology at the university. On her break she could be found at the bar, buried in a textbook. Then there was Squalo, who was nice enough to customers, but complained and growled about them in the back. Tsuna often saw Squalo and Gokudera smoking in the ally together on their breaks. Finally, there was Dino.

Now, Tsuna was clumsy, but it seemed like Dino had written the manual about being clumsy. That solved the mystery as to why Hibari hired him even though he was aware of his clumsiness. Dino made up for his own with the way he could charm the metaphorical pants off of every customer.

Then there was Gokudera, of course, and Mukuro. Mukuro made all of the coffee that was served in the restaurant. He occasionally did some waiting when others were on their break or it was busy or if someone was sick.

Tsuna worked in the kitchen with Takeshi, who was his sous-chef. The two worked together great; like a well-oiled machine. Hibari had paid to get the floors completely lined with non-slip mats in the kitchen.

Then there was Xanxus. The angry man had the position of a sommelier. He ordered the wine, stored it in the cellar, and rotated the wines. He knew exactly what wine to go with what kind of food. He was rather… serious about his job. He would get angry if a customer ordered the wrong wine with their steak or salad. He would actually march to their table, snatch the wine away and storm back to the kitchen after all but slamming the better choice on the table.

He also helped with preparing sauces.

There were three bus boys; Lambo, Ken, and Chikusa.

Lambo was the youngest, and he often got stuck with the less desirable clean up. That meant, though, that he often was on the floor more than the other two, and he got to flirt with customers, getting bigger tips.

Tsuna didn't see much of Ken and Chikusa. The two stuck to themselves, Mukuro, and Chrome. He did know Ken spent his off time volunteering at the animal shelter and owned like seven pets. Chikusa taught kids how to yo-yo at the rec center.

The two dishwashers were Spanner and Enma. They two were both rather mild mannered and Tsuna often saw Enma with bandages. He figured the boy was clumsy like him and Dino. Spanner also helped repair things that broke in the restaurant.

Reborn came next. He was the floor manager when Hibari was not in the restaurant or busy in his office. The man was respected by most of the staff, but was rather at odds with Lambo. He defended the staff from disgruntled customers faster than a draw of a gun.

The final person Tsuna knew worked there was Shouichi, who kept the books for the restaurant. He kept tabs on sales and took the money to the bank every night. He also does a bit of ordering, though he is careful to let Xanxus handle the wine. He usually didn't show up until around closing time.

Other than the people who worked there, there were some regulars. Of course, this restaurant wasn't like a diner with all of its regulars getting waffles and coffee, but they had some people who came at least once a week.

Colnello and Lal would come every Friday night; date night. Not that Lal would call it that. Reborn seemed to be friends with them, as he would stop by to talk to them and sometimes sit down for a small glass of wine.

Haru and Kyoko, Ryoheis little sister, would show up every once in a while. They would sit at the bar and sip champagne while they talked together before returning to their apartment uptown.

Byakuran liked to show up an hour before close some nights and order just dessert. No dinner. He switched up his order every night, but seemed to favor any of the desserts that had marshmallows in them. He would often stay as long as he could. Sometimes he could manage to stay past closing, but sometimes he was kicked out.

Everyone who worked there was diverse and rather attractive, Tsuna was sure of that. What he didn't know was that most of them had something specific in common.

They were in love with the clumsy chef.


	2. Goodnight (Chapter One)

**Authors Note: Holy Smokes, you guys! Thank you to everyone who left reviews for me and favorite and followed both me and the story! I didn't think that intro would get that much attention but I'm glad it did!**

**Also, I thought I put this in the beginning, but this idea is not originally mine. It actually belongs to ExileWrath. So thank you! Please continue leaving such great reviews and I promise to keep this going!**

It was closing time for the café. Lambo and Ken were working on wiping off tables and putting the chairs on them while Chikusa filled the bucket so he could mop the dark maple floors.

"My compliments to the chef~!" Byakuran called into the kitchen as he passed the service window on his way out.

"Have a good night, Byakuran!" Tsuna told him, poking his head out to smile at the man.

Byakuran covered his heart like an arrow had pierced through it as he went into the chilling night air. "That Tsunayoshi…" He mumbled with a smirk as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white Italian suit.

"Ah, I'll be heading off now as well." Chrome called to everyone. Usually she would stay and help clean and deconstruct, but she had an exam in the morning and Hibari had given her permission. Really, she wasn't even required to stay after closing, anyway.

"Oh, bye Chrome! Good luck on your exam!" Tsuna told her as he carried pan full of scraps of meat out the back. He passed the dumpster and instead set the pan on the ground in the ally and watched as several cats emerged from behind crates and such and began to eat the scraps. He would come back for the pan before he left and he would wash it.

He went back inside just as Chrome walked out the front, following Mukuro who was going to give the small girl a ride home.

Shouichi walked into the restaurant just as Reborn was leaving. "The days money is in the safe." Reborn told him as he passed Shouichi while he walked out.

"Ah, Reborn, wait!" Tsuna called, rushing passed Shouichi to get out the door. "You forgot this!" He told the taller man as he held out one of the to-go bags the café had. "You asked me to save you a batch of that tomato bisque, remember?"

Reborn looked down at the head chef and nodded slowly. "Of course, Tsunayoshi." He said as he took the bag from him. "I expect it will be delicious."

Tsuna blushed. "Ahh, well, I think it tasted pretty good…"

"I trust your judgment, then." He said, but a shadow came across his face. "But if it isn't I will be sure to let you know tomorrow."

Tsuna didn't like the ominous tone the older man had. Reborn was weirdly shilling sometimes. "O-of course. I have to go back inside now…"

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." Reborn said as he walked away.

Tsuna watched him go. "Goodnight…" He said quietly before he shook his head and walked back inside.

"Yo, you better get in the kitchen. Kakipi is going to start mopping right now." Ken told him.

"Ah, right!" Tsuna nodded. He lingered at the bar for a moment and watched as Gokudera and Xanxus were stocking the bar for the following day.

"Squalo wanted me to tell you that he was going to be at Dinos for a while tonight." Tsuna told Xanxus. He knew the two were roommates, though he had no idea how that could work without them having to pay a handsome amount in damages every month.

"Tch, that trash was supposed to do the dishes tonight." Xanxus growled.

"Just do 'em yourself, then." Gokudera said under his breath.

"What was that, scum?"

Gokudera didn't answer and just rolled his eyes.

Tsuna shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. Enma and Spanner were working together on the remaining dishes and pots. "Do you two need any help?" The chef asked.

"Nah, we're fine." Spanner said, taking a moment to throw his suckers stick into the trash.

"Yamamoto mentioned needing help cleaning the counters and stuff…" Enma told him, his voice quite. The red head was blushing and he wouldn't meet the chefs eyes.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna smiled and went over to Yamamoto. He helped the sous-chef wipe down the counters and make sure all of the food was in storage except the dinners of the employees.

Everyone who worked there was allowed to order a meal to have either during their shift or to take home.

"Who is left here?" Yamamoto asked as he made sure all of his sushi knives were in the correct places.

"Let's see… Spanner, Enma, Chikusa, Ken, Lambo, Gokudera, Xanxus… I think that is it." Tsuna said. "Oh, Shouichi is here, as well."

Yamamoto laughed. "I guess everyone cleared out tonight quickly, then!"

"Eh, yeah, I think it's because it's Sunday night and everyone has something to do in the morning." Tsuna said. A lot of the people who worked at the café were either in high school or taking classes at the college. He knew Xanxus and Takeshi were finished with their culinary training.

"Maa will you take Shouichi his dinner? I think one of my knives got mixed into the regular dishes. I should go fish it out before Enma or Spanner cut their hand!" Yamamoto told Tsuna, handing him the plate of spaghetti that was Shouichis regular order.

"Of course." Tsuna told him with a nod before he went into the back hall and opened Shouichis office door. "Shouichi? I brought you your dinner…"

Shouichi looked up from his laptop where he was placing the order for next weeks fish supplies. "Oh, Tsuna, um just put it on the desk…" When Tsuna had walked in, he had seemed just fine, but now the redhead seemed nervous.

"Alright." Tsuna put the plate down on the corner of the desk. "Can I get you something to drink with it?"

Shouichi looked up at the chef and his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose. "Um… I guess just coke, if that's alright." He said. He never drank while he was doing work. He was afraid he would make a miscalculation.

"Okay!" Tsuna nodded and walked out, returning shortly with a glass for the other man. He set it next to the plate. "Anything else I can get you?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

Shouichi blushed and looked down at his keyboard. "N-no, that's alright."

"I'll leave you to your work, then. I'll be in the kitchen for a bit longer if you need anything." He told him before he went out front. He went to turn the corner into the kitchen but he slipped on the freshly mopped floor. "Ow!"

As the clumsy chef rubbed his back, he heard footsteps clacking on the granite. Then a pair of black boots came into his vision. "Tch why are you on the floor?"

"Ahh Xanxus?" Tsuna looked up at the taller man.

"Get up." Xanxus commanded in a gruff voice. Tsuna was surprised when the older man held out a hand. The chef took it and the sommelier pulled him up.

Tsuna blushed. "Uh thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Xanxus didn't say anything. He just turned and walked back to the bar. Tsuna stood there for a moment before he remembered what he was doing and walked into the kitchen.

" Yo, Tsuna, I'm gonna head home now." Yamamoto told him.

"Oh, okay. Have a good night, Takeshi." Tsuna told him.

"Haha you too." Yamamoto said as he left his chefs jacket on its hook and left out the back door.

Tsuna noticed then that the two dishwashers had left when he had been in the office. He glanced out of the ordering window and saw that Chikusa and Ken seemed to be gone as well.

Tsuna went outside and grabbed the now empty pan that had meat scraps from the alley and washed it in the sink before he put it away on a bottom shelf. He never cooked with that old pan.

"I' ready to go when you are." Came a voice from behind him. Tsuna turned and saw Gokudera with his car keys dangling from his finger.

"I'm ready." Tsuna told him as he hung up his chefs coat and hat on the hook by the kitchen entrance.

"Goodnight, Xanxus, thank you for helping me up!" Tsuna said, shooting a thankful and bright smile in the direction of the sommelier as he followed Gokudera outside.

Xanxus was alone now at the bar, taking stock of all the warm wines and writing down which he needed to order.

Every now and then he glanced toward the door.

Finally, when he was done, he spoke into the empty restaurant.

"Goodnight."


	3. The Customer is Always Right

**Authors Note: It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I wake up and see a list of new followers. I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone knows anyone good who doesn't mind AU's and All27 then let me know so I can give them a shout.**

**Is there anything anyone wants to see in this story? Any couples you want to see more than others? Also, what do you think of 96KenChikusa? And about ShouichiSpanner? Let me know!**

Tsuna both loved and hated the dinner rush. In the busy times he was strictly confined to the kitchen with Yamamoto and Xanxus. That part was fine, though he was concerned for Yamamoto's life sometimes with the way he acted around Xanxus. The sous-chef could be on the verge of getting stabbed by the sommelier and he wouldn't even have a clue.

"And then I told him that I don't even own a cat! Hahah I think Jirou has been letting a cat in through his doggie door." Yamamoto was grinning as he told the two the story of his angry neighbor as he cut up cucumber slices.

Tsuna could feel Xanxus' malicious intent growing behind him and he began to nervously sweat.

"It's funny because dogs aren't supposed to like cats!"

Xanxus stabbed a piece of meat that was beside him rather viciously.

"But I guess Jirou isn't like most dogs!"

Xanxus grabbed Yamamoto by his collar and yanked him toward him. Tsuna yelped as the sushi chef almost dropped his sharp knife on his foot.

"Shut up about your stupid dog." Xanxus growled.

"Ahahah geeze you don't like dogs, Xanxus?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck.

Tsuna could practically hear the older mans thin patience shatter. Tsuna looked away and saw the sauce was boiling over.

"Ah, Xanxus…"

"I will rip your tongue out and sauté it." Xanxus threatened the sushi chef.

Yamamoto was, of course, not taking him seriously.

"Xanxus…"

"But then I wouldn't be able to talk. Haha wouldn't that be bad for business?"

Xanxus growled like a feral cat and looked like he was five seconds away from sticking Yamamotos head in a pot of boiling oil.

"Xanxus!" Tsuan yelled, slamming his knife down and cutting straight through a large slab of meat.

Everything in the kitchen froze and Xanxus and Yamamoto looked at the head chef. They had never heard him yell so forcefully. Tsuna realized what he had done and he gulped nervously.

Before anything else could be done, Dino poked his head into the kitchen. "Tsuna, a customer wishes to speak with you."

"Of course!" Tsuna said. Anything to get out of this kitchen. He followed Dino out onto the floor and to a table where a plump rich man was sitting with his trophy wife. "Hello, sir, I am Chef Tsunayoshi, how may I help you?"

"You're the chef? This place has really gone to the dogs. My steak was not cooked properly. I ordered medium well, and this is well done." The man said.

Tsuna glaned at their meals. He remembered the ticket. It had clearly stated well done. Dino wasn't one to make mistakes on tickets. But, the customer was always right.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'll take that to the kitchen and get you a new one." Tsuna said. He reached for the plate but his arm knocked over the mans glass of wine and the red liquid spilled all over the table and into his lap.

"Idiot!" The man yelled as he quickly stood up to look at his ruined pants. "This suit cost more than you make in a year!" He said as he brought his hand back as if to strike Tsuna.

Tsuna closed his eyes but the blow never came. When he opened them he saw Reborn in front of him with his hand squeezing the mans wrist.

Tsuna noticed the sudden silence and he looked around. All eyes were on them and all of the employees seemed to have dark or murderous looks on their faces. It might have been due to how close Tsuna was, but Reborns face seemed the deadliest.

"There is no violence in the café. I'm going to ask you to leave now."

Tsuna had never seen someone become so white as the man did. Nor had he ever seen someone rush out so fast.

"Be more careful." Was the only thing Reborn said to Tsuna before he disappeared to someplace else.

"Tsuna, are you alright? I had no idea that was going to happen." Dino told him, stopping the chef as he was heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm fine, Dino. It's fine." Tsuna reassured him.

Dino didn't look convinced, but it was in the middle of dinner and he knew they both had jobs to do.

"Voi, you know who that was, don't you?" Squalo said to Tsuna as he approached the two.

"Um… no, I don't actually." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "Should I?"

"That was Franco Balucci. He owns a corporation that makes high priced medications." Dino told him.

"Annoying loaded bastard." Squalo scoffed as he looked toward the door the man had left through.

"He has raised the prices of a lot of prescription drugs to three times what they should be."

"That's awful." Tsuna said.

"Get back to work." Reborn said as he passed the three men.

"Ah, right!" Tsuna said and hurried back into the kitchen.

He passed by Byakuran's small table on the way. The man, who had just gotten his dessert when the scene had happened, watched Tsuna go back to the kitchen. As soon as the chef was out of sight, he put down some money and stood up.

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi!" He called as he passed the kitchen.

"Wha- Byakuran, are you leaving so soon? You didn't even eat your desert. Was it not good?" Tsuna asked, poking his head out. "I could make you another."

"Oh, no, I just have some business to attend to." The marshmallow lover assured him.

"Oh… alright. Well, goodnight!" Tsuna smiled at him.

"You should watch where you point that smile. You might make someone fall for you." Byakuran said, but he was already out the door and into the night.

Reports surfaced the next day of a hostile takeover of the Balucci Pharmaceuticals by the Gesso conglomerate buisnesses.

Byakuran had an odd way of showing he cared.


End file.
